Talk:Toolset
What's the "Bag of Cats" icon about? Svartalfimposter 11:51, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Help Uninstalling To make a long story short, Before I installed the Toolset I had 25+GBs left on my hard drive and I blindly installed (hindsight is always 20/20!) it not realizing it took 20.8GB (according to my computer). So then I used it a little and then saw my terrible mistake. Naturally, I went to uninstall it. However, now it says only 3GBs were removed... Anyone have any idea on how to completely remove it? It sucks to run on a computer with only 8.2GBs left. Also if this isn't the correct place to put this let me know. I tried going to Dragon Age Nexus forums, but I am NOT paying just so I can ask a question. I hope I am signing this right... Enhill527 (talk) 06:51, September 24, 2010 (UTC)enhill527 :I've never had a problem with the toolset, it doesn't take 20 gigs to install it. There's something else going on in the background, did you download anything that could be considered suspicious around the same time or visit any new sites? Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 11:40, September 24, 2010 (UTC) No i did not. My add/remove programs just said that it took 20 gigs, and not really needing it, i took it off and now i am still missing roughly 12 gigs... Enhill527 (talk) 05:39, September 28, 2010 (UTC)Enhill527 I just installed the Toolset and it used around 3GB. Windows Add/Remove programs reports that it is using 20.6GB - the exact size of my Dragon Age Origins folder. The Toolset is installed to the same folder as the game and Windows counts all files (including all game files) when calculating the size of the Toolset. If you uninstall Dragon Age you will get the rest of your 20GB back. I see...Thanks! I was thinking about it and I realized that my computer recalculated after I downloaded mods, but not when I installed them. So I suppose that the uncompressed and installed files took up more memory, it just wasn't showing me. But I got a new external hard-drive today anyway, so it's all good now! Thanks again to those that helped! Enhill527 (talk) 03:18, October 3, 2010 (UTC)Enhill527 Installing Toolset On Windows 8/10 For those having difficulty installing the toolset under newer versions of Windows, here are the current instructions on how to do so. The Bioware forums have been removed and all the instructions on the Nexus are out of date and no longer work. So after much trial and error, here's what I found works (note that I'm assuming you have a basic understanding of Windows, so I won't be explaining in detail things like how how to install software or run as admin): Download and install SQL Express 32-bit (the 2008 version still works as of Windows 10, but newer versions may also). You can download it here (IMPORTANT: download the 32_X86 version if you have a 32-bit OS, or the x86 version if a 64-bit OS). During installation, choose whatever instance name you desire, and choose mixed authentication. You will also need the SQL Server Management Studio (included in other versions, but I've only tested 2008 EE for this) which you can download here. Install the toolset (may need to install as administrator), but uncheck the option to install MS-SQL 2005, and set the DB instance name to match what you installed the newer version of MS-SQL as (SQLEXPRESS by default if you haven't installed any other instances, so it should read as "./SQLEXPRESS" without quotes). Run SSMS and right-click "Databases" and click "New Database..." Give the new DB the name "bw_dragonage_content" and click "OK" Right-click the new DB and select Tasks->Restore->Database Select Device->File->Add and then select the DB backup file in your Dragon Age installation folder (in my case this was "C:\Games\Dragon Age Origins\tools\dbbak\bw_dragonage_content.bak"). Also, under "Options" select the option to overwrite the existing database. If you have carefully followed all these instructions, the Toolset will start correctly. If it does not, uninstall MS-SQL (assuming you are 1,000% sure this will not affect any other applications) and the toolset, as well as manually removing the "tools" folder from the Dragon Age installation folder, and then finally start all over again. LET ME REPEAT!!! Be very very careful, because removing MS-SQL instances may cause irrevocable damage!!!!!! If you don't know what you are doing, do not remove SQL instances!!! You may also need to patch the toolset executable with a 4GB patch. -- DeJuanNOnley (talk) 16:23, June 3, 2018 (UTC) :Update: you may be able to skip steps 4 & 5, but I'm including them for completeness since others have claimed this was necessary in the past. Previous instructions on this method (mostly in now-dead forums) were written before the R2 release and no longer work, but I can personally attest that this method works even on the most recent Windows 10 release. -- DeJuanNOnley (talk) 05:44, June 4, 2018 (UTC)